In the display industry, display devices are widely used in consumer electronic products. As the development of technology and the trend of market demand, an increasing need is to provide a big display device for displaying an image having a big size. In some situations, in order to obtain a display panel of a relative large size, such as more than 200 inches, for displaying much more information, it may be manufactured by a large number of serialization displays joined together in a plane. However, the borders between two adjacent display panels jointing together may reduce a displaying quality. So, the border is manufactured narrower or less visible, that is helpful for a signal display panel, or joined display panels to eliminate non-display regions, or display an image on a screen larger than a reality display region of such display panels. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.